Landmaster
El Landmaster (ランドマスター''' Rando Masutā'') es el Smash Final de Fox, Falco y Wolf a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Según el personaje que use este movimiento, el Landmaster tiene diferentes características. Descripción El usuario grita una frase y va volando hacia arriba, fuera de la pantalla. Inmediatamente, cae del cielo una especie de gran tanque llamado Landmaster, el cual puede moverse hacia los lados y elevarse durante un breve periodo de tiempo mediante unos propulsores que tiene el vehículo. El Landmaster puede girar sobre sí mismo hacia los lados, dañando y mandando a volar a todo enemigo cercano. El cañón que tiene genera una descarga de energía muy poderosa que produce mucho daño y que puede fácilmente causar un K.O. al oponente. Si un enemigo se acerca al tanque mientras está en movimiento, lo mandará a volar también. Si cuando se eleva algún enemigo está sobre el Landmaster, puede logar un K.O. Estrella si se eleva lo suficiente. Aunque puede elevarse, no es de forma ilimitada, pudiendo perder una vida si se acaba la potencia de los propulsores mientras está fuera del escenario. Cuando termina el tiempo del Smash Final, el tanque parpadea y después desaparece mientras se ve el vehículo transparente en líneas celestes. Curiosamente, el salto inicial cuando realiza el Smash Final daña al enemigo si este está cerca. En Super Smash Bros. Melee El Landmaster aparece como un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Melee, pero con el nombre de Tanque. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Tanque :Este es el potentísimo tanque suspendido anti-aéreo del Equipo Star Fox. Su tracción de oruga le permite moverse lateralmente con gran rapidez. Puede incluso volar cortas distancias. Sus cañones principales se asemejan a la tecnología utilizada en el caza Arwing, por lo que se les puede aplicar las mismas reglas: si los cargas, puedes disparar misiles autodirigidos. :*''Lylatwars'' Inglés :Landmaster Tank :Team Star Fox's high-powered, anti-aircraft hover tank. Its caterpillar-like treads allow it to perform quick lateral rolls. It can even fly for short periods of time. Its main cannons closely resemble the weapons technology on an Arwing, so the same rules apply: if you charge them up, you can shoot guided missiles. :*''Star Fox 64'' (6/97) Fox right|thumb|Vista lateral del Landmaster de Fox. Cuando Fox usa su Smash Final, él grita "Landmaster!" y después sale volando. Su Landmaster es la versión estándar, siendo el más balanceado de los 3. Es de color blanco con algunas partes azules. Es el más lento en elevarse, así como el más lento cayendo, siendo muy complicado lograr un K.O. Estrella. Fox conserva este Smash final en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. En este juego, el Landmaster ha ganado la habilidad de disparar en el aire, pero todos sus disparos son más débiles, y su duración total ha sido reducida. Galería Landmaster Fox disparando SSBB.jpg|El Landmaster de Fox disparando. Landmaster Fox girando SSBB.jpg|El Landmaster de Fox girando. Inicio de Landmaster (Fox) SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Inicio del Smash Final en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Landmaster de Fox SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Landmaster de Fox en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Landmaster (Fox) (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Fox iniciando su Smash Final en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Landmaster (Fox) (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Fox yendo en busca de su Landmaster. Landmaster (Fox) (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|El Landmaster en tierra. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Landmaster (Fox) :En su Smash Final, Fox sube al Landmaster, el vehículo de combate antiaéreo de altísimas prestaciones capaz de hacer toneles, propiedad de Star Fox. Al igual que en la serie, puede disparar a los enemigos con su cañón o aplastarlos con su peso. Los propulsores inferiores le permiten flotar en el aire. Gracias a su potencia de disparo y movilidad, este tanque no tiene rival. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Landmaster (Fox) :Fox's Final Smash. Climb aboard the Landmaster tank, the ultra-high performance, anti-air, rolling combat vehicle of Team Star Fox. Just like in the Star Fox series, the cannon can be used to blast foes, and the tank can roll over enemies. The jets beneath the main body can be used to hover. Between its firepower and mobility, this tank knows no equal. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U right|120px :Landmaster (Fox) :Originalmente diseñado para explorar, el Landmaster del Smash Final de Fox se convierte en un pontentísimo vehículo de combate antiaéreo. En cuanto tome sus mandos, Fox podrá arrollar enemigos y dispararlos con el cañón. También podrá disparar estando en el aire, y lo mejor de todo: ¡no recibirá daño mientras esté dentro! Falco |thumb|El Landmaster de Falco elevándose. Cuando Falco usa su Smash Final, él grita "Personally, I prefer the air!" (¡Personalmente, prefiero el aire!), mientras que en la versión japonesa grita "Konomi yori, ore wa sora ga ii ze." (literalmente "Soy mejor en los cielos, pues son mi preferencia."), y después sale volando. Su Landmaster estéticamente es igual que el de Fox, pero tiene diferentes características. Este Landmaster hace más daño que el de Fox, pero es el que menos daño hace al girar. Su principal característica es su capacidad de elevarse de forma más rápida que el de Fox y durante más tiempo, resultando más fácil hacer un K.O. estrella. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, el Landmaster de Falco puede disparar en el aire, pero tiene una menor duración que el de Fox, y es más débil. Galería Inicio de Landmaster (Falco) SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Inicio del Smash Final. Landmaster de Falco SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Landmaster de Falco en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Landmaster de Falco SSB4 (WiiU).jpg|Landmaster de Falco en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Landmaster (Falco) :El Smash Final de Falco. Se monta en el Landmaster, un tanque antiaéreo de altas prestaciones con el que puede librarse de varios enemigos a la vez, gracias a su potente disparo y su capacidad para rodar sobre sí mismo. El Landmaster está basado en un vehículo real, pero el de Star Fox ha sido personalizado por el mecánico del equipo, Slippy Toad. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Landmaster (Falco) :Falco's Final Smash. He jumps aboard the Landmaster high-spec, anti-craft tank. With the tank's powerful cannon blasts and rolling ability, it's possible to take out all enemies at once. The Landmaster is based on actual production vehicles, but Team Star Fox's Landmaster was customized by the team's mechanic, Slippy Toad. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U right|120px :Landmaster (Falco) :Con su gran capacida de disparo y su blindaje, el Landmaster permite realizar un poderoso Smash Final. Falco puede usarlo para atropellar enemigos o abrumarlos con una lluvia de disparos. Este Landmaster flota a un poco más de altura que el de Fox, lo que facilita la tarea de coger a los rivales y mandarlos de paso fuera del escenario. Wolf thumb|right|Vista general del Landmaster de Wolf. El Landmaster (ランドマスター改''' Rando Masutā Kai'' lit. Landmaster Revisado en japonés) es el Smash Final de Wolf en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Al usarlo, él grita "We're gonna have fun with this thing!" (¡Vamos a divertirnos con esto!), aunque en la versión japonesa grita "Koitsude asonde ageru ze!" (literalmente ¡Jugaré contigo con esto!), para luego salir volando. El Landmaster es muy diferente estéticamente a los anteriores, pues es de color negro con algunas partes rojas, los mismos colores que su Wolfen. Además tiene varias diferencias en cuanto a su funcionamiento: sus disparos son más rápidos, y es mucho más poderoso que los anteriores, ya sea con su cañón o al girar, siendo más fácil lograr un K.O. Este también es mucho más rápido al moverse hacia los lados y al elevarse. Sin embargo, es el que menor duración total tiene (12 segundos comparado con los 18 de los otros dos), así como el que más rápido cae. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Landmaster (Wolf) :El Smash Final de Wolf. Después de analizar el Landmaster de Fox, Wolf creó su propia versión mejorada. Las mejoras introducidas en los generadores le han conferido también una mayor potencia de disparo. Por desgracia, esto ha rebajado el tiempo que puede permanecer el Landmaster en pantalla. Lleva los mismos colores que su nave Wolfen. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Landmaster (Wolf) :Wolf's Final Smash. Wolf analyzed Fox's Landmaster and built his own improved version, which he now calls out and boards. He's increased the output of the on board generators and upped the vehicle's firepower. However, this has substantially decreased the time the Landmaster can appear on the screen. It sports the same colors as Wolf's Wolfen. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Origen [[Archivo:Landmaster en Star Fox Assault.png|thumb|Art Oficial de un Landmaster en Star Fox Assault.]] Este movimiento se origina en Star Fox 64, donde Slippy crea esta máquina para ayudar al equipo Star Fox en su aventura. Se ve usarse en los planetas Titania y Macbeth. Este vuelve a aparecer en Star Fox: Assault, pero con una apariencia más moderna. La apariencia de los Landmaster en Super Smash Bros. es una combinación de su apariencia en Star Fox 64 y Star Fox: Assault. Sin embargo, Wolf no usa un Landmaster en la [[Star Fox (universo)|serie Star Fox]]. El diseño de su Landmaster es parecido al de Fox y Falco, solo que con los colores del Wolfen y la ausencia del logotipo del Equipo Star Fox. Curiosidades *Junto a Final del Día, Globo y Oscuridad galáctica, el Landmaster es uno de los cuatro Smash Finales que pueden afectar a los compañeros de equipo en un combate por equipos aunque el fuego aliado esté desactivado. En este caso, el Landmaster puede elevar a sus compañeros para ocasionarles un K.O. estrella, tirarlos o incluso un K.O. de pantalla. *Tal como lo dice el trofeo del Smash Final de Falco, el Landmaster está basado en un vehículo real, específicamente en un Tanque T57. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Universo Star Fox Categoría:Smash Final de transformación